classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of user templates
I thought it might be best to let the collection of user templates grow organically, as people come up with different ways of describing themselves, rather trying to manufacture a list. They can be easily created by copying an existing template, then changing the icon and the text. It might be a good idea to standardize the size of all the templates, so that they look better if several are listed on a page. I'm not quite sure how to do this, though. --Aeleas 12:20, 15 April 2006 (EDT) male female is it possible to make a M/F parameter to these templates: would save some space. 08:25, 14 November 2006 (EST) : I'll give it a try. Thanks for turning the list into a table. Bobson 08:28, 14 November 2006 (EST) :: Note, i've got no idea how much "possibilities" you can pass into a template, like if / else statements. :: But, How about this -> , and based on that, it would theoretically be able to create the panel. Combinations, done, mostly. lots more possible obviously, but these are the most frequently used ones, probably 09:13, 14 November 2006 (EST) Well, the good news is I think there's no limit on the number of arguments for each template. The bad news is I keep finding more and more things that have to be passed to get the background colors right. I'm going to add another layer of abstraction. Bobson 10:12, 14 November 2006 (EST) : Hm, sounds fun. wish i had more time for it :P 10:13, 14 November 2006 (EST) inline since the templates are "inline", make sure the noinclude tags are on the same line as the template. like : otherwise it'll cause alignment issues like User:CrazyJack at the bottom there, as you can see with the hunter template. The noinclude tags would just need to be listed as the first thing, instead of at a new line in the bottom. i guess it grabs the line break. 11:00, 14 November 2006 (EST) Fixed. Bobson 12:49, 14 November 2006 (EST) Icon size? I see that most of the templates now have a very standardized appearance, a pleasant contrast to when I first looked at them several months ago, and I offer my thanks to everyone who's helped clean these up! Still, while some distortions may be unavoidable (especially and perhaps ), perhaps the icon size can be reduced on the "Warcraft Achievements" templates? Their appearance is somewhat irregular regardless of whether you use these templates horizontally or vertically: This was fixed in the templates (IIRC) by setting the width of the image to 50px. Perhaps the same would be appropriate here? Example: 12:36, 15 November 2006 (EST) Levels I gave an example of Level Templates with my level 60 one. But I painted it by hand in Paint, I would really like it if someone with knowledge of this stuff could make one for every level automatically (like you are doing now with the class icons and stuff). Salaskan 17:24, 13 January 2007 (EST) :It's not that difficult, but what's the point of doing that? The level of your character (if not 60 and non-BC) can change quite quickly, as you're still gaining exp throughout the play (except as noted above), so everyone would have to update it every few days or so. 10:29, 14 January 2007 (EST) ::I don't object to a Level 60 template and a Level 70 template, but anything beyond that is pointless. --Bobson 00:27, 15 January 2007 (EST) tiny tags : Small versions :) 06:40, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :: Templated small versions ;) 14:48, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::Is it just me or did something go wrong above? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:54 PM PST 28 Nov 2007 ::: Seems the darkryder/sandbox thing is bugged 15:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Weapons Just a wee suggestion here. Why not have weapon templates? I mean like one would say "This users weapon of choice is an axe: with a picture of an axe. Just an idea :) Warchiefthrall 16:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Twink Template There really should be a template for twinks, something liek "This user has a lvl. x9 twink." one for the different levels. And if somebody really have too much spare time, they could make some with "twink: race/class/lvl" --Ose 15:41, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Exalted How about a set of templates to say which faction you have received Exalted status with. You could have the tabard symbol in as the icon. I'll see if I can post an example later. {Amarutuf 14:28, 29 November 2007 (UTC)} : Unless everyone just used 2 or 3 of those, they could really clutter userpages ;) ~ 14:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :: That goes for most of these templates tbh. scroll up, i really think we should get some of those tiny tips running as well 15:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Why not a template "This user is exalted with 'x'" factions, where x is some number? Eg, use . --Sky (talk | | wh) 22:01, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::How about a template for each faction area. For example Exalted with x horde factions. Exalted with x outland factions. etc.{Amarutuf 19:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC)} Other option. How about a bar system. With one bar for each factoin type, i.e. Horde, Alliance, Horde Forces, Alliance Forces, Outland, etc. |} I know this is not in the current format of the user templates, but it is possible a new "exalted" template could be used if this caused a problem {Amarutuf 01:27, 15 December 2007 (UTC)} : This looks good, it's notable but not too big, at least when we look at the horde/alliance factions only. For other and/or Outland factions, we'd need smaller images and, since there are some longer faction names, either occasional abbreviations or no text name at all. ~ 11:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Is it an option to use a variant of Template:skills-top for this? Something like this? It would be easier to fit into the userpages I think. ::Also, if anyone uploaded or told me where to find the rest of those pics used in both mine and Amarutufs template, I would be glad :) -- 20:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::: originals are here: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/races/index.html Ithilian 16:46, 24 January 2008 (UTC) tags stretched Why were some of the tags stretched out to be longer... now they make the pages they're on look funky... Yes, the templates can be rearranged, but I thought we were going with a standard size on them... or are they all in the process of being stretched out? 22:35, 8 February 2008 (UTC) : The plan is indeed to stretch all of them. -- Foxlit 01:02, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Thankyou. 04:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Dungeon levels Anyone think it'd be worth adding an optional level parameter to the dungeon templates? WHen provided, it'd read something like "This user's character has defeated Onyxia, but not until level 70". I may be able to figure out how to do it myself, but I want to see if anyone else thinks it's worth doing first... --Bobson 20:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Minor quibble Most of the templates were already gender-neutral; however, two of them weren't. Since I'm not a "he," but both were otherwise appropriate, they now are. 10:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC)